Survivor
by Jess 0604
Summary: Story of how the Zombie pandemic can change people. Joanne's past haunt's her but when the US army find her in hiding and can the young Commander Davidison help her finally forgive herself. OC
1. The Church

Prologue

As I heard the gunshot sound, I knew it was safe to go in. I walked in and saw my Dad leaning over the body of one of the refugees or at least what was left of them. I picked my notebook out my pocket and added another tally; I counted up the numbers and changed it into a percentage.

'Dad, 65% of the people who came here at the start of The Pandemic have died, that's 65 people in the last 10 months and more are sick. We can't keep going like this; we've got to leave the church. We could go somewhere safer, where there is more food and more medical supplies to treat people so that less of our group turn into zombies. There's got to be more groups which we could join. I could_'

'Joanne, no we've been through this before. We will stay in the house of god, where we will be safe. And I don't like you using the word zombie, these people are sick.'

'Dad god isn't real. If he was would he have brought this on us, would he have killed innocent people? I get it that you're a minister and you've got to say that to keep the refugees living in this church with some hope but this is me tell me honestly. Can you really believe in god anymore?' my voice sounded pleading but I didn't care I needed to know the truth.

'Yes, I do,' Dad's voice was filled with anger and hatred that I would dare speak of god this way 'like your sister, your mother and everyone else in this church.' He turned his back on me.

'Now I want to hear no more of this, go visit your mother.'

My dad then leaves me alone in the cold back room. As I walked through the church I saw everyone gathered at the front of the hall, I hear the smooth, sweet voice of my sister Annabel singing an old church hymn;

'Fight the good fight with all thy might;  
Christ is thy Strength, and Christ thy Right;'

I look over to my sister and glare, 'Christ is thy strength, and Christ thy right.' In this age and the strength I need is in myself. Annabel was always my Dad's favourite, the golden child with the perfect voice and faith in god that can't be shaken.

'Hey, Joanne do you want to join us?' my sister asks her voice rings through the stone church.

'No.' I then walk straight past everyone and into the store room. Inside is what is left of our food, a small pile of weapons and some clothes. My Dad didn't want the weapons but we needed them for safety, I then walk to the back of the store room and removed a loose stone from the wall. Inside is where I kept my mum's old bow and arrow from when she used to do archery and the hand gun my Papa gave me for my tenth birthday, I used to keep it on a shelf in my room but I had to learn how to use it when the pandemic started. I place the bow and arrow on my back and the gun in my pocket and head out the back door.

Now there's one thing I forgot to tell you which happened when the pandemic started, unfortunately a few weeks after my family and some others took refuge in the church. My mum was clearing out the graveyard, of any of the infected and she was bitten, she turned into one of them and ever since then my dad's kept her in the graveyard locked up so that he can still see her. It may be a place to visit my mum for my sister and my dad they need that but every time I see her I lose sight of how she used to be. Always smiling, laughing and singing, she would make me feel so special. Compared to my Dad she understood me better and even though she always said she loved Annabel and me the same I always felt she maybe loved me a tiny bit more.

I get to the grave yard and there she is. The physical ghost of my mother, just her body but her soul is gone. What can I say? She is basically a zombie. Just another one of the infected. I can't recognize her anymore. I sit on the ground and watch while she comes at me trying to bite me. I can't resist the urge and I start talking to her. Calm at first but then Angry.

'I told you we shouldn't have come here; I told you Dad was wrong. Why did you have to leave? Why did you have to leave ME?'

The next thing I did shocked me, in a fit of rage I aimed the gun at my mother's head and pulled the trigger. The shot rung through the air and there was a heart sinking thud as my mother fell to the ground. I dropped the gun and ran towards the graveyard wall; I see my mother's body. I hop over the wall not caring whether there was any infected around. I kneel over her body and roll her over so I can see her face. My shoot was perfect, right between the eyes. I know I should be crying but all I can feel is relief. I look down at my mother and realise her eyes are still open, I carefully close her lids and for the first time in 10 months I can see my mother instead of an infected… a zombie. I get up from the ground and I am back into reality. I can hear the shouts of my father and the others. My father, he would never forgive me. I look up and I can see the forest ahead of the graveyard. I run for it, knowing I can never come back.


	2. The military move in

2 Years Later

Chapter 1

I was in the forest. It was dark and the moon was shining through the trees. I began to walk, where? I wasn't sure, I just knew I had to get there fast. That's when I heard it, at first it was a low moan and then it was an angry shout;

'Murderer! Betrayer! Coward!' It was the voices of my father, sister and some of the other refugees from the church.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.' I stopped in my tracks and saw the mob, I saw my father, my sister and afew other recognizable faces. However they were zombies, all of them.

'You killed your own mother.' my father moaned at me as he came closer.

'I had to. I couldn't bear to look at her that way anymore.' My voice was filled with regret.

'Well, an eye for an eye. So now we have to kill you.' They started to advance towards me and I knew there was no time to negotiate, so I ran. The forest was thick and as I ran my arms were cut by the ivy and branches sticking out. Nevertheless it was no use, the mob can closer and closer no matter how fast I ran. Then someone caught my ankle and dragged me down. Then I was plunged into darkness!

I woke up, with sweat running down my face. Another nightmare, I shook it off and began to get up. I looked out the window and all I could see was... nothing. Not one zombie. That was strange. No matter, I had things to do today and waiting for someof the infected to come was not one of them. I grabbed my bow and my gun, then I headed down the central stairs. I headed out the office door and then I stopped. I had the strangest feeling, that I shouldn't go out. I can't believe it, I'm scared. I haven't been scared for over 2 years and now I get scared. What's come over me? I ignored my instincts and headed towards the river, I came to the path and turned left counting 10 steps. I bent down and uncovered the ferns and branches to see my trap. Good there was a single white rabbit, that'll make a meal or two. I covered it up again, I'll pick it up later. I then head further into the river and take out an arrow, I can feel the fish swimming in between my legs. I then plunge the arrow into the water and bring it up, a fish caught at the end of it. I pull out an old sack and put the fish inside, then I start the process over again.

I'm out hunting for about 2 hours everyday and usually when I'm done I check the fences making sure they're secure, the sun is high in the sky so I'm guessing it's about noon. I start to walk back when I hear an unfamiliar sound. It was like... an engine, but there sounded like there was more than one. I begin to run and when I finally get back to the river. I could see a tank, a truck and a few smaller jeeps all belonging to the US army, as I stared at it all trying to decide whether I was dreaming or not. I noticed a young man probably 2 years older than me, he was blonde hair and a tall but strong build he was wearing a uniform and a number of badges on his chest.

'Commander Ben Davidison and I'd just like to ask what the hell are you doing here?'


	3. I think I underestimated you

Chapter 2

'Shouldn't I be asking you that.' Bloody moron.

'I don't think you should be here,' he said in a voice which made me angrier rather then calmer.

'Likewise.' I said hoping to change annoying manner.

'You do realise this is a high school.' The commander said in the most patronzing tone.

'Yes, I do because I've been living here for over 2 years without any inconvenience like you.' I had started to reset my trap by the river for a distraction because if I didn't, I would end up exploding with rage.

'2 years? I think I underestimated you, so where is the rest of your group?'

'Actually it's just me,' Trying with all my might to impress him 'I don't need anyone else. So I would apprentiate it if you left as quickly as you came.' I picked up the rabbit and my sack of fish.

'I don't think so, this is offically military territory. Either you let us into the school to stay or you're out.' commander Davidson smiled at me showing two rows of perfect teeth.

'Yeah, right. This is my place, if you don't leave now then I'll have to take it up with someone else.'

'Fine, I'll take you to the general but I'll warn you he's a brutal idiot who only cares about himself and becoming higher in the ranks.' I was surprised by the sudden change in his tone but I never said a word. We begin to walk towards the large jeep at the entrance of the school, there's a man standing outside. He's rather tall and has a barrel like upper body, his face is rectangular with no hair at all which gives him a fierce look. Commander Davidson walks right up to hima and says;

'General, we have a porblem, this girl says she owns the place.'

'I highly doubt it. Now young lady we understand you're scared but this place isn't yours however we can take you to a safe zone with other people. However you'll just hve to let us do our job here no_' The general was cut off by a soldier running towards us.

'Sir there's 3 of the infected coming now!'

'Everyone in position, let's take care of these infected with minimal injury, everyone_' I got sick of the general over reacting, so I took out my gun and shot the 3 infected in less than a minute. I'd like to see him call me scared now, I turn around and see the general staring at me in awe. I also see Commander Davidson smiling at me, I look away and say;

'Ok then, how long are you going to stay here for?'

3 hours later

'So have we come to an agreement. We'll stay for 2 weeks and then we'll be on our way.' The general's voice had finally gone back to normal after shouting for half an hour about how stubborn I was. It was nquite funny.

'Yes, your team get the first floor and no where else. Also due to the fact we'll need more food, I'll need help when hunting. Now I don't know about you but I'm hungry. So I'll cook the fish into a broth.'

I begin to walk downstairs to the canteen where the kitchen is, I think over the day's events. God, why did I agree to this, these guys are obviously complete dunces. How can I get them out of here quickly? Maybe I could say the place is diseased or maybe_. My thoughts were interupted by Commander Davidson coming downstairs, he was running so fast he tripped and crashed into me. We landed right at the bottom of the stairs with a thud.

'God, you weigh a ton.' I pushed him off and got up.

'Yeah's it's because I'm all muscle.'

'Go away moron or I'll have to make you.'

'Yikes, grumpy are we. I was only having a little joke.' I turned and looked at him.

'Get this straight in this world there's no time for a joke.'

'Fine then,' he smirks 'you know I really underestimated you. I thought you'd be a weak, scared child instead of an obnoxious, miserable bitch.'

'A bitch. I'm not obnoxious or miserable. I'm serious when dealing with reality, my circumstances changed and so did I to survive. At least I'm not a commanding moron who'll probably getting bitten because he's too busy flirting with some 16 year old model.' I turn to walk away but Commander davidson grabs my arm.

'3 things. me Ben. 2. I graduated with the highest results so I highly doubt I'll get bitten because I'm not an idiot. and 3. Models really aren't my type, I prefer girls who can defend themselves.' He glanced at my gun and then walked away.

Well these 2 weeks, I think are going to be the most interesting I've had in 2 years.


	4. Someone heard me

Chapter 3

It was kinda weird waking up this morning knowing that there was other people around me, but it also helped when getting over the nightmares. I had another one last night, this time I was in the church walking through the rows of cold seats. I seemed to know where I was going, I was heading for the graveyard. Even though my mind was telling me not to, I just kept going getting closer to the back door. Then I woke up, my thin sheet twisted around me. I suddenly heard a banging, I took the gun out my pocket and aimed at the door.

The door swung open and I fired. The bullet chipped off a large chunk of the wall behind and narrowly missed Commander Davidson, I mean Ben.

'Bad aiming,' he smirked.

'There is nothing wrong with my aiming.' An image of my mother's lifeless body after I shoot her came to mind, I frowned and pushed the thought to the back of my head. I changed my attention to Ben, who was standing in front of me staring at me intently.

'What do you want?' My voice is suddenly sour and bitter, I couldn't show any other emotions or I may cry.

'Not a morning person, eh. Me neither, I was just coming to tell you that the general needs to know where he can set up an office?'

'In the library, I'll show you where I was just getting up anyway.' I put my gun back in my pocket and headed for the door, I glared at Ben as I walked by.

'So good night sleep I'm guessing from the screams I heard?' My throat suddenly goes numb and I could feel the colour drain from my face.

'You noisy pig!'

'Jo, I went for a walk because I couldn't get to sleep and I heard you so I went to check it out,' he answered simply 'anyway what were you dreaming about.'

'None of your business and my name is not Jo.' I walk as fast as I could to the first floor where everyone was sleeping. I tried to forget the dream but all I could think about was that Ben had heard. I wanted to know what he was thinking, did he think I was insane or disturbed. I can't believe it, someone heard me. I had tried my whole life to stay away from people, my Dad called it being a loner, my mum called it independence. And look at me now, I'm finally on my own with no chance of people coming to bother me and what happend the military come. This could only happen to me.

'Good morning Joanne.' I was greeted by the general as I walked into his room which used to be an old english classroom but it seems that the general has turned it into an army base. There was maps around the room and there was a carefully labled log book lying open. I took a quick glance and say that the date it was open to was over 5 years ago, that's strange the pandemic only started about over 3 years now.

'So you knew there was going to be a pandemic before it happened.' Everyone in the room glanced over at me, the general's face seemed to change from happy to in complete rage.

'That's government business information.' His voice was cold and soldier like. All those years of military training had done one thing, taken away his personality.

'Well if it's government information, then answer me this general. Why are you here?'


	5. Surrounded

Chapter 4

After I had read the log and said what I had said I wished I hadn't. Everything went into ruin, everyone was arguing on whether they should tell me or kill me. I had the sudden urge to run, as far and as fast as I could. To get out of this nightmare, I keep telling myself that I'm happy by myself, I was always a loner but I can't anymore. At this moment in all the noise and arguments, all the thoughts I had been pushing down seemed to all come to mind at once. The old days of society, the church, my father's stupid beliefs in god, the thought of if I should keep surviving in this hell hole of a world or just end it all with a bullet to the head. Then suddenly as I thought of pulling out gun, I heard the quick loud shot of a gun. Was that me? I checked, nope my gun was still in my pocket. I looked over the room and there at the door was Ben, his gun high in the air.

'Right all of you, including you general,' Ben looked over at the general and glared. Maybe Ben had more power over the general than anyone.

'Now I can see all your points. Yes we don't know if we can trust Jo because to be honest she hasn't exactly welcomed us. But then again she doesn't know if she can trust us. So what I suggest is that herself and I go hunting for food and I'll explain everything. If I think she can help us and we can trust her then I'll spare her but if I think anything different then I'll pull the trigger.'

I could tell that everyone was comfortable about the idea but they seemed to all agree to what he said. Ben begins to walk out the room and I'm unsure if I should follow but I certainly didn't want to stay in a room with about 20 people who all want to kill me. So I followed. When I got out the door, the Commander was waiting for me. He was standing just at the side of the door frame so I couldn't see him and when I was out he grabbed me by the neck! I began to struggle but the more I did the harder he gripped.

'Now let me get this straight, you even try to kill or injure me while on this hunting trip I will kill you. I have more power, strength and training so I suggest you just listen to what I say.' His face was as serious as stone and there was no hint of his usual joking smile. I took the hint and glared at him as he let me down. I walked as fast as I could out the fire exit, separating us by about 10 metres with him behind me. I kept my hand on my gun the entire time until we got to the path; I turned and walked 10 steps towards my trap. I take away all the ferns and twigs exposing the cage. Nothing. Not even a small ferret or mouse.

'Shit.' I said as I noticed a hole in the cage, no wonder I haven't got anything.

'What is it,' He looked and saw the hole 'you know you should probably get some more wire to cover that part.'

'Do you not think that I realise that? But as you can see we're in the middle of a pandemic and supplies are low so we'll have to make do. Why do you think my main weapon is a bow because you can reuse arrows unlike a gun, you have a set amount of bullets and that's that.'

'You can borrow some of the wire we have_' I cut him short.

'Look stop trying to make me trust you. It's not going to work. I just want you gone and things back to the way they were. With me surviving and waiting for the world to get over this because I'm going to be a alive when that happens.' I turned and began to walk into the forest.

'So what you mean by things back to the way they were. You mean being alone with no one to help when reality seems too tough to accept, when you think you can't stand anymore to have no one there to tell you to hold on and to have someone there to wipe away the tears when you have nightmares.' He raised his eyebrows while I stood too stunned to speak as he continued;

'Yeah, it sounds quality.'

'Shut up, you know nothing about me or my life. So I in theory you have no opinion.' I start walking deeper into the forest trying to get as much distance between myself and him.

'No opinion, that's bull shit. How could your life be any different from what I've described? You need to tell someone _'

'Someone like who. You? Sure I'll tell you about my problems when the sky starts to fall.' I keep walking trying to keep my temper hidden.

'Then how on earth am I supposed to gain your trust if you don't even want to talk about you and your life. Well I guess the only other option is to kill you.' I spun around and pulled out my gun, I aimed it at Ben's face. I pulled the trigger and narrowly missed his face.

Then I ran as fast as I could. I wanted to get away from there where the army couldn't find me, where I could try and get over my past. I keep running even though I can't see where I'm going because tears have started to fill my eyes, images start running through my head. Images of; birthday parties, my twin sister, my mother, my father , the day the pandemic got so bad it made us go into hiding, the day my mother was bitten and finally the day I ran away. All the images of the best and worst time of my life all combined, I then tripped over a fern and landed face first. I lay there for a minute and then forced myself to my feet. I open my eyes slowly expecting Ben to be standing in front of me with a gun to my head. However when I opened my eyes what I saw gave me the fright of my life. I wanted to scream but it seemed to stick in my throat. All around me was at least 20 maybe 30 walkers, all crowding me. I then realised my mistake. I shot my gun! I forgot, the sound lures them in. I pulled out my gun but knew I was fighting losing battle! This was the end and I'll do what I do best. Go down fighting!


	6. The Past is Uncovered

Chapter 5

The walkers were all around me, I had no other option but to shoot. I backed away and into a tree when suddenly I heard an engine and a large army jeep came through the forest trashing all the walkers. However that's all I saw because I soon slipped into darkness. Reality seemed to slip away.

* * *

1 Hour Later

When I woke I found Ben leaning over me, his mouth was stern and angry. I sat up and cringed. I saw a huge gash on my right leg and some claw marks on my arms. I looked over to Ben who had begun pacing in front of me.

'Thanks Ben.' I said quietly

'Thanks, you just shot at my head ran into a death trap and all you have to say is THANKS,' I cringed as Ben begun to shout 'you amaze me Joanne.' He stopped pacing and began playing with his hunting knife.

'I'm sor_' Ben cut me off.

'Joanne don't say sorry cause you don't mean it, why don't you trust me. I've tried a million times to get you to trust me or the General won't mind killing you. These aren't like what things were there is no law, so either trust me and get a place amoung the military or nothing.' He said hands on his hips.

'I can't the general_' Ben oncce again cut me off, this guy was really annoying me.

'I'm technically the leader because my Uncle who's the leader of the safe zone felt I was ready however being 16 I can't be allowed so my Uncle put the general incharge. People however answer to me.' Ben looked confident, I breathed in deeply. I didn't know what to do.

I wanted to stay with the military however I can't concentrate. I haven't had company for the past 2 years I'm not used to being around people, I looked at Ben and sighed.

'I really am sorry but I'm not used to people I can't be around people. You don't know my past, you can't understand.' I said however Ben wallked over to me and grabbed my arms.

'Jo tell me now. Please.' I sighed and gave in.

'Ok when the pandemic started my Dad took a group of refugees to his church where we hid for months but everyone was sick and many died we had to kill them before they turned into a walker. I put up with it for a few weeks my mum helping me through going along with dad and his faith but then my mum was bitten by a walker and she turned my dad kept her in the church graveyward because he couldn't let go and kill her. ' I took a deep breath and continued.

'But then I snapped, I shot my mum in the head and ran. I ran from my family my twin sister my dad. My family was very religious and I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't mean to shoot my mum. That's what my nightmares were about, how I betrayed them. I can't take it Ben it eats away at a little but more of me everyday. I wish I hadn't ran away I wish I could appologise.' I finished expecting Ben to think of me as a murderer, cursed and evil. He took a deep breath.

'I don' think you're evil Jo,' as though he'd read my mind 'I would've done the same but I... do you really wish you hadn't ran away?' he asked looking at me intently.

'Yes.' Ben was very pale.

'Jo I know why I thought you were familar when we met. Jo I know where your family is and the thing is I kind of... well in our safe zone we have a normal society and all the young people date and the thing is before I left 10 months ago I dated your twin sister.' I stood there gobsmacked.

'That's not the worst of it. Before I left I asked your siter to marry me when I got back since when I got back I knew we'd both be 17.'

The next thing I did, I either did out of pure anger or pure saddness. I punched Ben in the face.


	7. Returning

Chapter 6

'Look Jo I'm sorry. In this age all the older adults pounded it into us young people that we should get together start families and try to rebuild civilization in the image of god_' Ben was covering his nose, blood was now pouring out of it.

'God. Ben tell me you don't actually believe in god now that these times are on us.'

'I believe that there may be a god however he cannot control what happens and has to watch this world with a heavy heart.' Ben looked up at me his eyes pleading. I was taken aback what Ben had just said that was what I believed when I had time to think whether there was a god.

'Ben do you love my sister?' I asked looking at him, I was just curious. I didn't feel anything for anyone, never have, never will.

'I don't know. I didn't have time to think about it, I mean she's a lovely girl, truly wonderful. But that's it she has no passion really apart from god'

'Ok.' I replied perhaps a little too quickly but I can't change that.

'Come on we've gotta go. We're leavin soon oh and by the way I think now that we've gotten to know each other I think you should know my name.' He said

'I thought your name was Ben.' I said with a puzzled look.

'No that's a fake name, after the fall the military found people weren't trustworthy as before you wouldn't believe what's happened since the fall. Anyway so they told us to create fake names. My real name is Jace Davidson.'

'Hi it's nice to meet you.'

'Come on let's go.' We began walking back to the school.


End file.
